Keys are difficult to attach and detach from key chains. Keys are also difficult to distinguish from each other. Prior attempts to make a key that is easier to attach or detach are poor solutions, usually because they have been cumbersome to attach and/or detach too easily or are weak and prone to break when twisting in a lock.
In accordance with one embodiment, a key comprises a key blade, a key handle integral with one end of the key blade and forming a portion of a carabiner that includes a generally C-shaped portion integral with the key blade, and a latching element having a first end pivotably attached to a first open end of the C to permit pivoting movement of the latching element between open and closed positions, and a second end overlapping the second open end of the C when the latching element is in the closed position, to limit the pivoting movement of the latching element. In one implementation, the key includes a biasing spring that urges the latching element toward the closed position. The biasing spring may be contained in a cavity in the latching element, with the spring engaging the latching element at one end of the spring and engaging the C-shaped portion at the other end of the spring.
The key blade and the C-shaped portion of the carabiner are preferably formed by a single piece of stamped metal. A pair of rounded polymeric parts may be laminated to opposite sides of the C-shaped portion of the carabiner, and the polymeric parts may be made of a colored material or imprinted with various designs for decorative purposes.
A locking sleeve may be mounted on the latching element for sliding movement along the latching element to telescope over the other open end of the C-shaped portion when the latching element in its closed position, thereby locking the latching element to the C-shaped portion.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments or implementations have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by the appended claims.